


情書

by chocowaffle28



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocowaffle28/pseuds/chocowaffle28
Summary: 我愛你是已經發生的事實，你改變不了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	情書

又來了，Neil心想。

為什麼那個男人總是表現得如此矛盾，上一秒還驚慌失措地查看Neil肩上的傷勢，幾乎是整個人趴伏在Neil身上，憂慮、害怕、懊悔，還有其他也許不該出現的情緒，全都毫無保留地寫在臉上，但沒過多久他就像突然意識到什麼，立刻變回平時沉著冷靜的模樣。

Neil不確定此刻自己會這麼焦躁是因為傷口傳來的痛楚，還是因為眼前這人總是若即若離的行徑。

趁著男人打算起身去尋求救兵之際，Neil蓄意扯動了一下傷處，接著果不其然痛呼出聲，然後果不其然地看見對方再度卸下面具的瞬間。

儘管來吧，我有的是耐心。

-

事實證明Neil並不，他顯然高估了自己的能耐，因為那男人對自己的魅力毫不自知。

現在他的手臂正抵在男人身後的牆上，兩棟建築之間狹窄的空隙只夠兩人勉強隔出一個拳頭的距離，全力奔逃過後的喘息噴在彼此身上，熱度透過衣料猛烈襲來。

做這一行總會遇到幾次在暗巷中躲避追兵的情況，但Neil萬萬沒想到有天會落得如此煎熬難耐的境地。

他讓視線往下，瞥見對方額上滴落的汗珠，在深色肌膚上劃出一道濕痕，一直延伸到那輪廓深邃的眉眼。

──冷靜，想想別的，對，比方說電磁學。

汗水又漫延到那豐厚的唇邊。

──任意封閉電路中感應電動勢的大小，會等於穿過這一電路、

男人下意識舔了一下嘴唇。

操──Neil終於按捺不住地將手搭上男人的腰，有誰可以抗拒眼前的誘惑？究、竟、有、誰做得到？

正當Neil想要將他拉得更近，他似乎終於感到不對勁，猛然開口。

「Neil，外面已經被淨空，可以走了。」

還真的有，就是那個被對方刻意拉開距離的自己。

-

第一次接吻遠比Neil預期的還要更快到來，畢竟他早就抱著對方會永遠裝傻下去的覺悟。

那發生在他們從長達半年的臥底行動中功成身退，Neil迫不及待舉辦的慶功宴上。確切來說，是Neil草草打發掉其他同伴，然後厚著臉皮跟著男人回到住處，而且不知道從哪變出一支質地上好的紅酒，以及一打啤酒。

男人當然知道這是預謀犯案，但看著金髮青年迫切等待他肯首的模樣，終究還是不忍拒絕，於是罕見地放任自己沉溺其中。

空氣中瀰漫著濃烈的酒氣，吸進呼出的全是灼熱的氣息，酒精逐漸抑制了掌控人類理性的大腦皮質，醉意朦朧中，兩人不由自主地對視一眼，然後就再也移不開目光。

他的眼神，Neil心想，總是給予自己全然的信任，但又時常假裝疏離；大多數時候自信不疑，偶爾卻又會透露出愧疚和不安。

而更多時候，就像是在無聲地道別。

那一瞬間，Neil突然意識到對方總是對自己隱約其辭的可能原因，他深深吸了一口氣，將眼前的人拉進懷裡。

男人先是愣了一會兒，接著小心翼翼地伸出手，攀上Neil的背，那麼輕，像在碰觸一個遲早會消失的鬼魂。Neil低頭吻了他。

他摟緊脖子熱烈地回吻。

-

然後他就這麼逃走了，在幾近酩酊大醉的情況下。

不愧是訓練有素的前CIA探員、現任Tenet首腦，Neil呆愣在原地，感到前所未有的暈眩。

-

在那之後，Neil再沒見過他在自己面前倉皇失措的模樣，因為他似乎總是能夠察覺自己的意圖，然後巧妙地迴避每一次Neil即將展開的攻勢。

當然偶爾也會有疏漏，但每當Neil以為可以更接近對方時，也總會被周遭出現的各種突發狀況打斷，就好像全世界都在扯他後腿一樣。

比如說現在。

Neil正朝著那個男人的方向走去，他再也無法裝作什麼都沒發生過，他需要好好談談。

「Neil，任務簡報。」Ives突然用極為不耐的聲音叫住他。

「沒人通知我改期了。」Neil在對方的瞪視中不滿地回應。

「現在。」

他不情願地掉頭跟上Ives的腳步，邊走邊回頭看了遠處的男人一眼。

好極了，全世界都都在幫你。

全世界。他內心深處突然湧現某個不切實際的猜測，但他想這也許只是他又一次憑空產生的愚蠢幻想。

畢竟他真的快被這份患得患失給深深淹沒。

-

Neil喜歡稱自己是撬開真相的鎖匠。

沒有什麼事比親手揭開被嚴密鎖上的真相還要來得痛快。

那次他解開位於Cavendish實驗室深處的暗門，當時他還是個研究生，因為沒有人能對那扇門給出解答，要命的好奇心驅使他冒險。而門後迎接他的是一項怪異透頂的裝置，等他察覺這東西將顛覆整個人類社會，一場殺生之禍隨之而來。

「Neil……」

躺在醫院的病床上，半夢半醒間，他聽見有個男人低聲呼喚自己的名字，反反覆覆。

等他終於醒來，看著眼前的男人，他發現自己似乎陷入了另一場更錯綜複雜的謎團之中。

「聽著，你不需要把自己捲進來，走出那扇門，裝作什麼都不知道，我們會確保你的人身安全。」

「不，招募我，讓我成為你們的一員。」

「你根本不明白你將會面臨什麼樣的危險。」

「來不及了，」他的語氣十足自負，「我已經親眼見證到人類在物理學上締造的奇蹟，如果我不能參與其中，你當初就不應該救下我。」

「狂妄的小鬼。」

命運注定將他捲入其中。

-

而這次，盯著眼前的保險箱，Neil有預感這將比那次還要更加驚心動魄。

-

偌大的保險箱中只放了一支樣式老舊的Nokia按鍵手機。

Neil拿起仔細端詳外觀，確認這並非男人隨身攜帶的那支，接著隨意按下按鍵，窄小的螢幕亮起，他驚奇地發現並不需要輸入密碼。簡直就像個圈套，他心想，來吧。

他先是查看了來電紀錄，一無所獲，然後打開簡訊匣，裡頭躺著數十封內文簡短的訊息，他對此再熟悉不過，因為這是那男人交代任務的標準格式，只是這些任務的目標對象顯然就是Neil自己。

他上下翻看每一則訊息，將一次次任務內容與記憶中那些離奇的事件聯繫在一塊。

『12月12日晚上9點25分：Staples Center西側，攔住他。』

──突然湧入的人群硬生生截斷他的去路。

『2月23日上午6點13分：維多利亞車站2號月台，他不能搭上車。』

──他眼睜睜看著本不該發車的列車提早駛離。

還有那天。

『4月16日下午2點59分：地下室，阻止他來找我。』

──Ives來通知他參加任務簡報。

每一次，都是他想更接近那男人的瞬間。

而這些都被一一紀錄下來，傳送給不知道哪個倒楣的副手，去執行這些無理的任務，然後留了一份副本在這支被鎖起來的手機裡。

「Neil。」男人的聲音從背後傳來，似乎已在那裡等了一段時間。

Neil努力讓自己的聲音平穩，「這一切都是你安排的？」

巨大的沉默包圍著彼此。

「你不打算解釋？」，見男人沒有回應，他繼續說，「那個吻。」

「你知道那會影響我們執行任務，這是標準作──」

「──去你的標準作業程序，你用鉗形戰術來對付我，就只是為了、」

為了阻止我愛你。

想得美。

「我知道你知道我的未來。」

Neil毫不意外地看見對方睜大眼睛，詫異地望向自己。愧疚。

「你的眼神告訴我的，」Neil補充道，「現在更確信了。」

「……那你就更該明白我的考量。」他艱難地開口。

「我也知道你對我的感覺。」

「Neil、」這一聲示意Neil別再說下去。

「看著我，此刻站在你面前的是現在的我，不是過去或未來，而是現在。」

「Neil、」這一聲虛弱地表示他不能妥協。

「如果你承認對我從未有過半點真心，現在就派人從未來回來阻止我，」Neil的聲音顫抖著，卻又無比堅定，「儘管來，因為無論多少次，我還是會愛你。」

-

他看見Neil的眼淚終於落下，整個人像被抽空了力氣般搖搖晃晃，但仍舊用盡氣力站立在他面前，無助地等待他給出最終的審判。

男人長長嘆了一口氣，在這場漫長的拉鋸戰中，他終究敗下陣來，伸出手，替Neil抹去不斷湧出的淚水，「你贏了。」

Neil不可置信地反握住他的手，直直望進他的眼裡，想要確認自己沒有聽錯。等到男人點頭，Neil立刻將他拽進懷中，不斷收緊雙臂，深怕他再次溜走。

男人把臉埋進青年的頸肩，不滿地嘀咕著，「都讓你離遠點了，非得靠過來，不知好歹。」

接著像是要洩憤般，他張開口，用力往Neil的肩膀咬下去。

「嘶……」突然傳來的疼痛讓Neil下意識縮緊肩胛，但對方似乎還沒消氣，搭上雙手，強硬地往下壓。

等到他終於鬆口，上頭已經被刻下一個輪廓清晰的齒痕，然後他伸出舌頭，輕柔地舔舐他留下的傑作。

Neil再也無法控制地吻住他。

他們的身體交纏在一起，瘋狂地渴求著彼此，像是要把以前浪費的時間統統補回來一樣。他們早該如此。

「Neil……嗯、」，男人擺動著腰，承受Neil猛烈進出的慾望，「Neil、Neil？」

他不斷呼喊著金髮青年的名字，反覆確認著眼前的人是真實的存在，而不是那個他不斷追尋的幻象。

Neil將手覆上，讓兩人的十指緊扣。

「我在。」

-

後來Neil問他之所以特地留下備份訊息，除了想逼退自己之外（但是沒成功，Neil愉悅地補充），還有其他用意嗎？

男人沒有回答，而是直接抬頭堵住那張明知故問的嘴。

因為那些訊息，是Neil每一次向他示愛的證據，就像一封又一封的情書，他才捨不得刪掉。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 註：Neil為了逼自己分心而想到的是法拉第電磁感應定律。


End file.
